


Table

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [62]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Bad Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Silly, Triple Drabble, poly cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The story of how Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny caused damage to the Dewey household’s kitchen.





	Table

In the Dewey household, the kitchen bares several signs of damage. From chipped plaster on the wall by the back door, to the circular burn on the white ceiling, to an even bigger circular burn on the table, this place certainly shows that it has been lived in… and that one of the people who live here was pretty clumsy at some point.

Although, it’s not that one of the Deweys is clumsy; it’s more that the young Dewey, his boyfriend and his girlfriend make a very messy combination, especially when they were younger. And the burn marks were their work, born from an accident when they were thirteen years old…

“Be quiet,” Buck whispered.

“Sure thing,” Sour Cream said, walking on tiptoes into the kitchen.

Jenny grinned, looking close to giggling. When Buck stared at her, she clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. He rolled his eyes, shutting the door when they entered the kitchen.

“Have you got all the stuff?” Jenny asked.

Buck nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been ready for days now.”

Jenny wandered over and kissed his cheek. “I think this is really sweet, Buck, for you to make pancakes for your dad’s birthday.”

Buck looked away, trying not to blush. “Whatever.”

“Right,” Sour Cream said, taking a frying pan out of the cupboard. “Let’s do this!”

“Ssh!”

Unfortunately, things didn’t go to plan. Sour Cream tried to flip a pancake, wanting to look like a chef, but—

“Oh man…”

It got stuck to the ceiling.

And as Jenny and Buck tried to pry the hot pancake from the ceiling, Sour Cream set the pan on the table, unknowingly leaving a burn mark.

In the end, they made the pancakes, but Mr Dewey was less than impressed to see the state of the kitchen.


End file.
